Processing machinery for handling and measuring semiconductor wafers is known. Such machinery typically includes one or more measurement stations which receive wafers and measure various different wafer parameters which are relevant to quality control. Carrier containers are used for storing and transporting wafers to and from the measurement station and other stations. It is generally desirable to have a measurement station with a fast throughput rate, high accuracy and low cost.